


Future Imperfect

by romanticalgirl



Series: Lessons [3]
Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Infidelity, Nonconsenual videotaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 6/27/00</p>
    </blockquote>





	Future Imperfect

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 6/27/00

Pacey,

A long time ago – God, has it been that long? – Andie told me that for any of this to get any better, one of us was going to have to make the first move. I told her then that it wasn’t going to be me. And yet here I am, maybe years too late, trying to do the right thing.

I can hear your protests, if you’ve even managed to read this far. It’s easy for me to take the first step now that I have Joey. Maybe that’s true. But Joey is not the reason I’m writing.

You were my best friend, Pacey. For sixteen years of my life, you were by my side. Sometimes the devil on my shoulder, other times the angel. I looked up to you in a lot of ways, looked down on you in others. I know I wasn’t always the best friend. I didn’t always give you the benefit of the doubt, forgot you when you needed me. I asked you to do Herculean tasks then hated you when you did them…or did them better than I ever could.

I’m not saying that I forgive you for falling in love with her, Pace. But I do understand how you might have been helpless to stop it. When she and I…got back together, I know we weren’t fair to you. And I know you said a lot of things out of hurt and anger. And while I know we’ll never be best friends again, I do know that it’s important to me to at least take a step toward reconciliation.

Joey and I are going to be in town next week. I’d like to call you. Have dinner maybe. Bury the hatchet. I’ll understand if you say no. But, as so many of our mutual acquaintances are fond of reminding me, you’re good at being the better man.

Dawson.

 

~**~  
Pacey took a deep breath and stared at the letter in his hands. The words seemed to blend together just before he closed his eyes. Dawson, deep from within the winner’s circle, was extending the hand of friendship. It was almost laughable how Dawson thought everything could be fixed, go back to normal. He’d always assumed things would fall back into place; Joey at his side, Pacey a few feet behind them as sidekick.

But none of that had happened.

Instead they’d remained hostile, enemies almost. Joey and Dawson on one side of the war, Pacey on the other and all their friends innocent casualties in between. Other than the brief exchange at Thanksgiving, he hadn’t spoken more than fifty words to Dawson in the past two years. And Joey… He shook his head. He didn’t want to think about Joey.

Just like he didn’t want to think about what this letter meant. Dawson wanted to be friends again, which meant he was completely secure in his relationship with Joey, had no fears of her running back to Pacey. Dawson knew he’d won, and in the most innocent way possible, he was rubbing Pacey’s nose in his victory.

“Pacey?”

He looked up, startled by the familiar voice. He folded the letter quickly and pushed the memories from his mind. “Hello, Mrs. Templeton.”

She sank into the chair opposite him and shook her head. “Tamara is fine.”

“I don’t think so.” He cleared his throat, schooling his features. “I think, when it comes to you and I, we’re much better off keeping it as formal as possible.”

“We’re miles from campus. My husband is out of town on a business trip. This isn’t your typical college hangout. I don’t see why we can’t have a casual conversation. We managed to do it in Capeside several times and that was while we were sleeping with one another.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not the same stupid kid I was back then.” He gathered his things and stood up. “I’m a much different, stupider adult. Goodbye, Mrs. Templeton.”

Tamara watched him leave, not even seeing Dan and Vivian as he brushed past them. The two of them stared after him for a moment before coming to join Tamara at her table. Dan shook his head. “Jesus Christ.”

“What?”

He looked at Tamara for a long moment before shrugging. He knew who she was and he knew how Pacey felt about her. Finding him drunk on the living room floor the day after the function at her house had been fairly revealing about Pacey’s past exploits. But he didn’t know if he trusted her. He did know, however, that he was getting damn sick of his roommate.

“I just wish he’d get his balls untwisted.”

Vivian raised an eyebrow. “He looks like he’s got all his equipment in working order, wouldn’t you say, Tamara?”

She blushed and gave her friend a dirty look before turning her attention back to Dan. “What happened?”

“He was in love with a girl. Joey, I think her name was.”

“Joey Potter?”

“Yeah. That’s her. He was in love with her, they were happy. She tossed him over for some other guy.”

“Let me guess, Dawson Leery?”

“Right again.” Dan rolled his eyes. “So Pacey’s all heartbroken. But he seems to be getting over it. I mean, he’s no party animal, but he manages to have a little fun. Then he goes home for Thanksgiving and comes back a pathetic shell of the guy he used to be. All because the little bitch got engaged right in front of him.”

“He’s still in love with her?”

“That’s not love,” Dan argued. “It’s obsession. Or guilt. Or something else just as fucked up. And if Pacey doesn’t get his head out of his ass soon, his whole life is going to be swallowed up by some whore who doesn’t give enough of a damn about him to even spare his feelings.”

Tamara tapped a well-manicured nail against the small table, while her other hand thoughtfully stroked her lower lip. “He’s been wallowing in self pity since Thanksgiving?”

“Longer. It just kicked into overdrive during the holiday.” Dan heaved a put-upon sigh. “And I’m getting mighty damn tired of it.”

“What he needs,” Vivian added lightly, “is someone to fuck some sense into him, wouldn’t you say, Tamara?”

“He needs a swift kick in the ass,” Dan grumbled. “Followed by a nice knee to the groin.”

“Heavens,” Vivian ran her hand up Dan’s thigh. “I’d hate to see what you’d wish on someone you didn’t like.”

He smiled at her, wondering what on earth the two of them were doing and how much longer he’d be lucky enough to enjoy it. “It ain’t pretty.”

“What does Pacey do on Friday nights?” Tamara’s soft question seemed to hang in the air as she deliberately avoided the gaze of the others at the table.

“He’s usually drinking up a storm at McKinley’s Pub. You’ll either find him at the bar or the pool table.”

A faint pink flush suffused her skin as Tamara stood up and excused herself. Vivian stood as well and followed her friend out to her car. “What are you doing, Tamara?”

“Nothing.”

“You can’t lie to me. And you really shouldn’t risk your marriage for some boy.”

“He’s not some boy. He saved me once. From myself and from so much more than that. I’d like to think maybe I can return the favor.”

“Some people don’t want to be saved.”

“True. But I think I have to try.”

 

~**~  
Pacey lifted the beer to his lips and surveyed the room. As much as he loved Irish pubs, they seemed to exude a sort of ‘no-girls-allowed’ vibe. But then, he rarely went to McKinley’s to meet women.

“Buy me a drink, Pacey.”

He turned, surprised by her voice. “Did I not make it clear to you at the coffee shop?”

“Make what clear, Pacey?” Tamara leaned on the bar, her gaze locked on his. “That you’re not enough of a gentleman to buy me a drink?”

“No.” He leaned in as well, intent on keeping the conversation strictly between them. “I don’t need a dangerous woman in my life. I’ve finally gotten my act together…”

“Oh, I can see that, Pacey.”

He glared at her. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“I’ve sort of been keeping my eye on you.” Tamara gave him a slow smile. “You don’t date. You don’t, barring the one indiscretion with me, sleep around. And according to what I hear from Capeside, there’s no one waiting at home for you. Which leads me to believe that you’re nursing a broken heart.”

“So?”

“So nothing.” As the bartender joined them, she shrugged and ordered her own drink. “I just think drowning your sorrows in Guinness, as good as it is, isn’t going to help.”

A spark lit his eyes, whether of irritation or anger, she couldn’t tell. “And what would help? Mrs. Templeton?”

“Well, I’d say you need to get back in the game. No woman is worth the power you’ve apparently given her over your life.” Tamara downed the shot the bartender had set in front of her then leaned in to whisper in Pacey’s ear. “Not even Joey Potter.”

Pacey stared after her as she walked away, surprised by the anger that flashed through him. Since Dawson and Joey’s little announcement and his breakdown with Jen, he hadn’t felt much of anything. He stood up, preparing to follow her out to the parking lot when the bartender grabbed his arm.

“Lady said you were buying her a drink.”

He tossed a five onto the bar and shook off his arm, heading for the doors. Now that he’d loosed the reigns on his anger, it was building exponentially. He knew it was misdirected, knew he wasn’t angry at her, had no reason to be angry at her, but the soft sway of her hips as she’d left the room had been like a red cape in front of a bull.

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” He snarled as he approached her. She was sitting on the tailgate of his truck, her feet swinging slowly.

“And what right do I have to question your feelings toward Joey? Your deep, abiding feelings of love for Dawson’s fiancée?” Tamara hopped off the trunk and stood in front of him, smiling at the fire in his eyes. “Let me ask you this, Pacey. What right do you have to have feelings for a woman who’s in love with another man?”

“Says the married woman standing in front of me?” He cocked his eyebrow mockingly as his eyes looked her over. “You’re on dangerous ground, Mrs. Templeton.”

“Am I?” She moved even closer, her breasts brushing against him, her face mere inches from his. “Why’s that, Pacey? You’re in love with Joey, right? You wouldn’t dare defile that precious emotion with sex, would you?”

“Sex has nothing to do with love, Tamara. You taught me that lesson.”

She schooled her face so that he wouldn’t see how much the remark hurt her. “I taught you a lot of things, Pacey. Pity you’ve apparently forgotten them all.”

“You weren’t saying that at your house.”

“I couldn’t say much of anything with my husband right upstairs, now could I?” She licked her lips, moving still closer. “But then, as wrapped up as you are in her, I doubt you could manage to make another woman scream.”

Pacey took a step back, grabbing her upper arm as he did so. He pulled her to the passenger’s side and opened the door, pushing her into his car. Tamara slid in without comment, reaching over to unlock the driver’s side. He climbed in and gunned the engine, not looking at her as he tore out of the parking lot.

 

~**~  
He stopped outside his apartment and stared out the windshield of the truck. They’d ridden in silence, Pacey wallowing in angry pity and Tamara smirking at his predictable response. He finally turned the truck off and looked at her. “Where do we go from here?”

She shook her head. “Ten minutes ago, you were about ready to take me in a parking lot. And now you’re wondering what’s going to happen next?” Getting out of the truck, she walked toward his building. “You’re letting me down, Pacey.”

“Right. I’m supposed to take you upstairs and, completely disregarding your marriage, have sex with you.”

“No, Pacey. You’re supposed to take me upstairs, not care that I’m married and make me scream. That was the deal.” She stopped at the door and turned around, leaning back on it. Her body still looked good and she used it to her advantage, thrusting her chest out just enough to entice him. “But if you think you can’t cut it.”

He moved in closer to her. “I can make you scream, Tamara. I’d just rather make you whimper first.” He slipped the key in the door as he kissed her neck. His hand slid around her waist as she felt the door open behind her, but his strong grasp kept her from falling. He pulled her closer, letting his tongue slip along the neckline of her shirt until it found the shadowy valley between her breasts. Tamara gasped as his tongue darted down then made its way lazily back up to the smooth arch of her neck.

Pacey eased her through the doorway, his mouth never ceasing its slow seduction. She stumbled slightly as he guided them toward his bedroom. She pulled away from him, struggling to find air in the thick heat of the room.

His eyes were dark with hunger and need, but she could see the haunting edge of guilt. She stood before him, her breathing labored with desire, and hated the fact that his mind was wishing she were someone else. He tilted his head, attempting to decipher the emotions that played across her face. “Tamara?”

She smiled and moved back into his arms, her hand caressing his cheek. “Sorry,” she murmured against his lips. “I was back in high school for a moment.”

His body stilled beneath her hands as she ran them over his shoulders and down his arms. He pulled away from her, catching her hand in his and leading them both into the bedroom. Tamara closed her eyes, regretting her words. Whatever high school represented for her, it was obvious that, for Pacey, it now only meant Joey.

Guilt flooded through him as he stopped, not bothering to shut the door behind them. He pulled Tamara into his arms and kissed her; soft, meaningless kisses devoid of any real emotion.

Tamara laughed softly, a throaty chuckle thick with disappointment. He shook his head, promising her more. His hands moved between them, unbuttoning her blouse. He deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue between her parted lips. She sucked at it lightly as he undressed her, easing her blouse and bra from her hot skin.

The feel of his hands on her back, smoothing along her spine, broke through any resistance she had. As wrong as it was to want him, she did. And as hypocritical as her actions were, she couldn’t help but melt into him as he touched her. Pacey carefully unfastened her jeans and moved them over her hips, his hands caressing the skin as he bared it.

Her hands shook as she tugged his sweater over his head, breaking away from his kiss only long enough to toss it aside. Pacey pulled her warm body to his, reveling in the feel of her velvety skin against his. He eased his hand down to unbutton his jeans, shoving them to the floor as he walked backwards, pulling her towards the bed.

Lying down, Pacey guided her over him so that she was straddling his thighs. He released her hand and trailed his fingers over the golden surface of her stomach before burying his fingers in the downy thatch of hair that shadowed the heat of her arousal.

She moaned as she raised up slightly, urging him toward her slick opening. Using his free hand, he placed the tip of his cock against her, letting it penetrate her slightly. Tamara held still, fighting the need to take him inside her. His fingers slipped through the fine hairs between her thighs, seeking out the tight nub of her clitoris.

Pacey ran his thumb over the hot skin, feeling the surge of blood pounding beneath. He listened to her hiss of breath as he teased her, circling it again and again before letting the pad of his finger apply the slightest pressure. A tremor ran through Tamara and she sank down, letting him fill her.

They lay still for a long moment as their bodies clung to one another. Finally, she began moving over him, the muscles of her passageway clenching around his cock with every stroke, clinging and catching around his thick shaft. A memory passed through Pacey’s eyes and a smile lit his features. Tamara smiled down at him in response, increasing the speed of her movements.

Pacey closed his eyes, turning his head toward the wall. Tamara frowned slightly, slowing as she watched him. He lay so still beneath her, allowing her to do all the work, take all the pleasure. His eyes opened slowly, focusing on something on the dresser. She turned her gaze, following his.

Her movements stopped altogether. Pacey turned back to her immediately, guilt and regret in his eyes. Tamara glared at him, moving off and away from him. “Do me the courtesy to at least think of me while you’re fucking me, Pacey.”

“Tamara…”

She stalked over to the dresser, picking up the picture he’d stared at so longingly. “How pathetically pussy-whipped are you, Pacey that she’s even here now between us? Jesus Christ, she’s engaged to another man and you’re lying there with another woman on top of you, wishing you were somewhere else.”

“That’s not…”

“You were a better fuck at fifteen, Pacey.”

He sat up, angry now. “You knew coming here that I was…”

“What, Pacey?” She practically snarled the words, hurt lacing her angry tone. “Still in love with her? Hung up by your fucking balls? I’ve never seen anyone so pathetic.”

“Would you just…”

“What happened to the brash man who propositioned me in my classroom? Where did he go, Pacey? Because he sure as hell isn’t evident in this room. You had more balls at fifteen. You had more skill. You may not have any idea what the hell you were doing, but at least you put some effort into it.”

“I…”

“I’m not here because I need you, Pacey. I came here because I wanted you. At least I thought I did. But I can see now that the man I thought I wanted doesn’t exist anymore. He’s too busy whimpering around a bitch who doesn’t even notice his existence.”

“She’s not a bitch.”

“What is she then, Pacey? Your true love?” He winced at the phrase, wondering if she knew how closely she’d hit the mark. “Let me tell you a secret. People who love you don’t hurt you the way she and Dawson hurt you. They don’t abuse your friendship and they don’t just surprise you with an engagement when you’re completely defenseless.”

“You don’t know…”

“I know enough. I know that you’re so afraid of being hurt again that you’re clinging to someone who treats you like you’re nothing. I know that you’ve always been afraid that you were nothing. And so you’re lying here like a pitiful shell of a man. God, Pacey, you’ve managed to do the one thing I never thought you’d do.”

“What’s that?”

She didn’t hear the anger in his voice, was so busy in her own anger that she didn’t see his. “You managed to prove your father right…” Pacey was off the bed before the sentence was finished. He grabbed Tamara’s shoulders and spun her around, pressing her against the wall. One arm lay against her shoulders, holding her to the smooth surface while the other reached around her waist and pulled her toward him, arching the long line of her back.

His body was hard against hers as he released her waist and reached down, guiding his cock between her thighs, pressing her ass tight to his body. He slid inside, impaling her with one angry thrust, his tension, hurt and passion thickening the air around them.

Tamara pressed her cheek to the wall, watching him as he forced himself inside her. Pacey caught her gaze and slowed his frantic motions, leaning in to graze her shoulder with his teeth. When he spoke, the words were low and angry. “Is this what you wanted, Tammy? Did you not want me to care at all about you? Just take what I needed and leave you used and spent?”

“You couldn’t do that if you tried, Pacey.” Her voice was no longer accusatory. Instead it was gentle, throaty with emotion. “You care too much, that’s your problem.”

“I don’t care.” He thrust with each word, hard and fast. “All I want is my satisfaction.”

Tamara closed her eyes, leaning into the wall as he pounded into her. His aggression sped his breathing and his hot gasps danced over her bare skin. She let his momentum carry them closer to the wall, easing the tension in her back as he kept moving. “That’s all you care about, Pacey?” she whispered. “You don’t care about me or what I want?”

He kept moving, his eyes tightly closed. “Yes.”

“Does it make you feel better Pacey, if you can hate me? Is it easier to hate yourself than to hate her?”

He shook his head, not answering her. His thrusts slowed and evened out, gliding into her easily now. He hooked one arm back around her waist and held her to him. She could hear the hitch in his breath and knew that he was fighting against his emotions. “I don’t hate you, Tammy.”

She smiled and relaxed against the wall as he kept moving, still buried inside her. “I lied to you a long time ago, Pacey.”

He leaned into her, kissing her shoulder and neck as he rocked, his thrusts increasing again but this time from need and desire rather than hurt and anger. “You did?”

It was like a child’s voice, so needy, yet it held the taint of adulthood, the realization that all the people who mean the most to you are likely to lie. “Lies of omission.” She was breathing heavy now, his body dominating as he slipped one leg between hers and changed his strokes. “I always…” she sighed as he pulled her down onto him, thrusting up at the same time. She felt him flood through her and she gasped, surprised by the heat and pressure. “Loved you.”

He lay against her, pressing them both closer to the wall. His heavy breathing echoed in her ear, along her spine, into her heart. After a long silence laced with uncertainty, Pacey pulled away from her, easing himself out of her as he did so. Tamara stood there, her body pressed to the warm plaster. She was surprised by her trembling. Wondered how exactly she was going to get the hell out of there without destroying everything she’d gone to him to do.

“Tammy?” She didn’t turn, merely shook her head. Dignity didn’t matter in this, unless it was his. He ran a hand down her back before taking her arm and turning her around. He watched her as she leaned back toward the wall. “Tamara? I know I’m good, but I didn’t think I was quite so amazing as to render a woman speechless.”

She gave a quick laugh, opening one eye wide enough to see him in the dim light of his room. Pacey reached down and tugged her hand, pulling her toward the bed. When he felt her resistance, he stopped and gave her a wicked grin.

“Fine. If you’re going to be that way.” He turned on her, and pushed her back up against the dresser. His hand reached behind her and swept everything off, not caring as the soft crash of glass, metal and plastic permeated the room. He boosted her up onto the dresser and she started as she felt the cool glass of the mirror against her back.

“What are you doing, Pacey?”

“Nothing,” He breathed as he sank down in front of her. He placed his hands on her knees and spread her legs apart, moving closer as he did so. Tamara gasped above him, her fingers running through his short hair.

“Pacey…”

“Shh,” he uttered the admonition against the swollen pink lips before he parted them with his thumbs. She shivered with reaction then curled her hands around the lip of the dresser as his tongue moved against the exposed flesh.

Shivers of heat ran through her as he bathed the length of her cleft with his tongue, tasting himself mixed with the sweet scent of her arousal. His hands caressed the smooth skin of her thighs, kneading the hot flesh as he devoured her. The taste of her on his lips, he wrapped them around her clit, sucking on the hard bundle of nerves.

Tamara moved her legs to his shoulders, trapping him where he was as he tormented her, his tongue giving pressure, but never quite enough, pleasure, but leaving her wanting more. Her heels pressed against his back and she urged him forward.

Pacey complied eagerly, his hands moving under the curve of her ass to lift her to him, his thumbs teasing the edges of her channel, moving inside just enough to elicit a sound of pleasure and frustration from her. Her knuckles were white against the dark wood of the dresser as Pacey finally gave in, moving one hand around so he could slide his thumb inside her.

Her breath was harsh and shallow, filling the room with an almost primal sound as her body begged him, the slick heat of her arousal covering him as he relented and stopped tormenting her, removing his thumb and sliding three fingers inside her.

“Oh…oh…oh Go…God…” Tamara panted weakly, losing control completely as Pacey licked hungrily at her damp skin. He buried his face against her, feasting on her desire. She shivered helplessly as his tongue glided over her skin until she had to beg him to stop. Her words sounded feeble to her own ears as she let her legs fall to his sides, forcing him away from her.

He stood up, his grin cocky and triumphant, assured in the knowledge that he’d driven her to her breaking point and beyond. He helped her off the dresser, catching her as her weak legs threatened to give out. “You okay?” He whispered.

“I will be once the feeling returns.” She gave him a small grin, running a finger over the tip of his nose. He smelled like her, tasted like her. And she was frightened of the feeling that gave her. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“I did.” He shook his head to disagree. “Not for you, although I imagine you didn’t mind.” He eased her down onto the bed then lay beside her, both of them on their sides so they’d fit comfortably. “Because you were right. I do care…too much.”

“I don’t want anything from you, Pacey.”

“I know that.” He leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss. “We’re…impossible. Moreso now than in high school, I would imagine. But I thought maybe you needed me to make it clear that I loved…love you too.”

“Even with Joey in your life?”

“Joey isn’t in my life. That’s what you were trying to tell me, trying to show me, isn’t it? What I’d become by letting her control my life?”

“Nothing so melodramatic,” she grinned. “I just remembered a much different young man than the one I was seeing. And I wondered what had happened.”

“And Dan told you?”

“Dan told me that you’d been quiet since he’d met you, but you’d been a pain in the ass since Thanksgiving. And he told me why.”

“And so you took it upon yourself to shake me out of my stupor with sex?”

“When you put it that way, it sounds sort of…reprehensible.” She ran her fingers lightly down his arm then over his thigh. “I hate to see you like this, Pacey.”

“Naked?” He laughed softly. “See, and I thought you liked this side of me.”

“I hate to see you broken.” His laughter stopped and she sighed, knowing that everything was about to get harder. “What happened to the brash young man that so boldly propositioned me in my classroom?”

“Well, he learned that actions have consequences.”

“I do remember that lesson.”

“And then he fell in love with a girl. And she broke his heart. And then he fell in love with his best friend.”

“Dawson?”

Pacey laughed, almost surprised that he still could. “No. Joey. Joey and Dawson were on the outs. Andie…that’s the girl, she and I were through. Joey and I started hanging around together. Getting to be friends like we’d never given ourselves the opportunity to before. Everything was still the same – banter firmly in place – but better, different. And then she admitted that she loved me.”

“And then everything fell apart?”

“No. We had a great time together. Dawson and I weren’t speaking, but Joey and I…Joey and I were perfect. I mean, disgustingly perfect, you know? All our friends hated us in the way that jealousy brings about.” He shrugged. “And *then* it all fell apart.”

“What happened?”

Pacey turned onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, moving his arm so that she could lie against his chest. He’d never told anyone the details of his breakup with Joey, not even Jen. She’d seen the fallout, but never the moment of impact. “I was at school one day and, out of nowhere, Dawson came up to me. I hadn’t really talked to him in months. I mean, we’d do the obligatory things, but the friendship was pretty much destroyed the day Joey chose me over him.”

He lifted his hand and stroked her hair. “He asked me to work for him, cover his shift at the video store. Joey and I didn’t have any plans and I’d just found out that a cousin of mine was getting married up in Toronto. I wanted to ask Joey to go to the wedding with me, and I wanted some extra cash for the trip. So I said yes. Told Joey that I had to work and I asked her if it would be all right if I came over that night. I told her that I had a question to ask her. Then the bell rang and we had to get to class.”

He moved slightly and Tamara eased away from him. Pacey got off the bed and walked into the living room, coming back with a bottle of wine. He lay back on the bed, this time leaning against the headboard, propping himself up with his pillows. He opened his arms to her and she moved to him again, taking a sip of the wine.

“Some very nice old monk is rolling over in his grave knowing that we’re drinking his wine straight out of the bottle,” she noted quietly. “I take it Vivian supplies your liquor?”

“She supplies Dan’s. I steal it.” He took a drink and set the bottle on his nightstand. “I didn’t see her the rest of the day, so I went to work. Closed up shop on time and headed over to Joey’s house. I knew there was something wrong the moment I got there.” He closed his eyes and pressed his head back against the wood. “She was sitting on the porch and she had her hands wrapped around her knees. Joey…there are a lot of things Joey can’t do. Lie and hide guilt are two of those things. I used to think cheat, but…” He shook his head. “You sure you want to hear this?”

“That doesn’t matter, Pacey. You need to tell it.”

“After school, Joey had run into Dawson and he offered to walk her home. They’d been trying to reestablish their friendship, so she said yes. I don’t know if she had any other motivation in agreeing. I never thought to ask. All I know is that what started out as a friendly walk home with my girlfriend while I was covering his shift ended up with Dawson…fucking her.”

She didn’t comment on his hesitation. “Why?”

“She was scared.”

Tamara raised an eyebrow and shifted so she could get a better look at him. “Scared?”

“She overheard me talking to Jen about my cousin’s wedding. Only she just heard part of the conversation which led her to believe that the question I was going to ask her was if she’d marry me.” He laughed harshly. “And rather than do the smart thing, like wait and see and then say no fucking way, or even ask Jen, Joey panicked.”

His eyes were dark, lost in painful memories as she looked up at him. “So she slept with him? And then what?”

“She looked at me as I walked up, looking so beautiful. Joey’s always had this sadness about her. And it’s part of what makes her so…luminous. All that pain. I asked her what was the matter, all macho, sure that I could fix it. She looked me square in the eye and said, ‘I slept with Dawson tonight, Pacey.’ I was…shocked, I guess. Of all the answers, that was the last one I expected. Then she told me that when she realized I was getting so serious, she had to look at our relationship and make sure it was what she wanted. Had to make sure she hadn’t made a mistake. Because if she had and we got married, she wouldn’t be able to correct it.”

Hollow laughter seemed loud in the silence of the room. “I was still so stuck on the ‘I slept with Dawson’ bit, it took me a minute to catch up. And then…well, it got ugly. I lost my temper and called her a few choice names. Then I maligned Dawson’s character right along with hers.”

He didn’t say anything for a long time. Concerned, Tamara sat up a little more and met his eyes, not surprised to see tears there. “And then what happened, Pacey?”

“Joey…Joey’s always known how to hurt me the most. It’s a power I seem to give the women I love.” He gave her a speaking glance. “She went off on me. How she never loved me. How she just used me to help her break free of Dawson when she needed to. How I was her opportunity to go beyond Capeside and her life for a while. And then she reminded me of all the things that should have warned her that she and I would never work out. She reminded me that I was stupid and useless, mostly worthless, only good for plucky comic relief.” He ignored Tamara’s reaction, knowing the hardest was yet to come. “And then she was kind enough to mention that I was deluding myself thinking I was worthy of love when even my own father couldn’t manage to do it.”

“Oh, Pacey.”

“I turned around and walked away. Went over to Andie’s and told her that Joey and I had split up and I just wanted some company. I don’t remember much after that. There was sex and something like a relationship until she realized that I was just using her to numb the pain.”

He refused to look at her, instead turning to get the bottle of wine. He took a long drink then closed his eyes. “Every once in a while, Joey will call me. She’ll want to come over. It started in high school, continues even now. It’s been a while, since Thanksgiving, since their engagement, but she’ll call me. And I’ll let her come. And we’ll have the most mind-blowing sex. And then she’ll leave me for Dawson. Again.” He turned away, not wanting to see her eyes. “So, how pathetic am I that I still love her, still give her all this power over me?”

“Very.” Her soft laugh was laced with tears. “That’s not what love is, Pacey. If she had truly loved you, she wouldn’t have treated you like that. She wouldn’t have blamed her mistake on you. She wouldn’t have.”

“You did.”

“I know.” She took the bottle from him. “I let you take everything onto your shoulders because I was scared. I didn’t do the right thing, Pacey.”

“So you don’t think I should give you this power over me either?”

“No,” she agreed. “You shouldn’t. You shouldn’t give any woman that power over you. You are an amazing man, Pacey. All the potential I saw in you at fifteen is just being realized. You’re…sweet and loving. Your friendships obviously mean everything to you and your loyalty is unsurpassed. But, like a lot of men of steel, you seem to wear your heart on your sleeve.”

“Joey’s like an addiction.”

“One you need to break.” She reached across him and set the wine bottle down, letting her body brush against his. She closed her eyes, storing the feeling, the memory, away. “You deserve a woman who can love you with her whole heart, Pacey. Not someone who’s only goal is destroying yours.”

He watched her as she got dressed, his eyes memorizing her. “This is it. For real this time?”

“Yes.”

“You’ve taught your last lesson?”

“Have you learned it?”

“I don’t know.” He shrugged as she slipped her blouse on. “It’s very easy to look at you now, like this, and say I’m never going to fall for Joey Potter again, I’m not going to let her have this power over me. But Joey’s not here right now, and she’s not asking me to love her.”

“Don’t do it because of her, Pacey. And don’t do it for me. Do it for you. Because you’re never going to find whatever it is you’re looking for in life if you’re looking over your shoulder at Joey.”

“It’s just that easy?”

“You moved on after me. And you moved on after your friend Andie.”

“But I’m here with you now.”

“We weren’t finished, Pacey. I still had this lesson to teach you, remember?”

He stood up and walked to her, taking her in his arms and kissing her softly, one last time. “You always were an excellent teacher, Miss Jacobs.”

“Kissing up isn’t going to help your grade, Pacey. If you want to pass this test, you know what you have to do.”

He nodded and watched as she headed for the door of the apartment, the subtle, sexy smell of her drifting back toward him. “Stand up to Joey.” He sighed as he heard the door shut, the lock click. “I don’t know that I can.”

 

~**~  
The phone rang and Pacey reached for it, the groggy haze of drunkenness wrapped around him. “Hello?”

“Pacey?”

He groaned into his pillow before lifting his mouth back to the receiver. “Dawson.”

“You’re home.”

“Yes. I’m home. Wonderfully astute observation.”

“I was surprised. I thought you worked on the weekends.”

“I do. I work. Not all of us are sailing through college on the merits of their extra-curricular activities. What the hell do you want, Dawson?”

“Dinner.”

Pacey buried his head in the pillow, wondering absentmindedly how long it would take to smother himself. “I thought that my complete lack of response to your letter might give you some indication that I have no desire to spend an evening with you and your lovely bride to be.”

“I want to try and get our friendship back on track, Pacey. Doesn’t that mean anything to you?”

“It might have if you’d shown such marvelous powers of forgiveness when I was still with Joey.”

“That was years ago, Pacey. Don’t you think we should try at least? Isn’t seventeen years of friendship worth that?”

“Honestly, Dawson? No.”

Dawson’s voice changed, and the angry edge Pacey had grown used to was back. “You’ll be there. You need to be there. Just to see her, right Pace?”

“If that’s what you think, Dawson, why do you want me there?”

“You were my best friend, Pacey,” Dawson said the words as if they made a difference, and maybe they did. “And as badly as I abused that relationship, it meant the world to me. It still does. And I’d…it would mean a lot of you’d come.”

Pacey closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Seeing Dawson meant seeing Joey, meant setting himself up for a fall…another fall. “You were my best friend too, D. And I’ll never forget what you meant to me most of my life. But…I’m not going to sully the honor of those memories and taint them with some false sense of friendship just because you’re feeling guilty. I’m sorry, Dawson. I can’t be there.”

He hung up the phone and inhaled sharply. He’d told Dawson no, and maybe that small victory would help him in the next battle, saying no to Joey. Saying goodbye to Joey. Extricating Joey from his life permanently.

Pushing himself out of the bed, Pacey headed for Dan’s weight machine and set the weight as high as he could handle. He could handle mind-numbing pain much better than the gut-wrenching variety.

 

~**~  
Pacey answered the door, wiping the sweat from his brow. Joey just smiled at him, her eyes roaming appreciatively over his still tanned chest before meeting his gaze. “Well, it looks like college is agreeing with you.”

“It has its moments.” He looked her over as well. She would always look good. His whole body came alive in her presence, in more ways than one. “So, to what do I owe the honor of this visit?”

“You know why I’m here.”

“I have a suspicion.”

“And you knew I’d come.”

“I had a suspicion.”

“Is that why you told him no?”

“Maybe.” Pacey stood still in the doorway, not allowing her into the apartment. “But that’s not the question.”

“What is the question?” Joey leaned against the doorframe, bringing their bodies closer together, close enough to feel the heat emanating from his skin.

“Well, if you knew I’d say no, and you knew why I’d say it. Why are you here? I would think you’d be pissed off by my pathetic attempts at manipulation and not show up just to be spiteful.”

“Maybe I wanted to come.”

“Now, Joey. Those aren’t the words one would expect from a woman engaged to be married to the love of her life.”

“Aren’t they?” She lifted her hand until the tip of her finger was at the base of his neck, then she ran it slowly down his chest to the waistband of his shorts. “What are the words one would expect from such a woman?”

“Honestly, I wouldn’t think such a woman would have anything to say to the man she left for the man she’s going to marry. I would think she’s want to stay as far away from him as she could. Since that’s what she’s done for the past two years…except when she wanted something.”

Her finger slipped a little lower, hooking behind the material. “Have you missed me, Pacey?”

“I’ve managed to keep myself busy.” He looked down at her hand then looked back at her, one eyebrow raised. “School and all.”

“Right.” She nodded and unhooked the button of his shorts. “School.”

“And all.”

Joey raised her eyes to his as she lowered the zipper on his shorts. He stood there impassively, acting for all the world as if his cock weren’t hardening from the anticipation of her touch. “Were you going to invite me in?”

“I hadn’t planned on it.” Pacey gave her a small smile. “Did you want to come in?”

“I want to do a lot of things, Pacey.” Joey eased her hand beneath his boxers and gripped his fully hardened cock. “And I’d really appreciate it if you’d let me.”

He stepped back, carefully disengaging her hand. He gestured toward his bedroom, letting her lead the way. He followed her at a discreet distance, watching her as she looked around. She trailed a hand across his dresser, cocking an eyebrow at the broken picture frame.

“Earthquake?”

“A personal one.”

“Ah.” She picked up the picture and stared at it for a long time. It was of the three of them, taken long before hormones and lies had come between them all. “I’m sort of surprised.”

“You guys were my best friends for a long time. And that picture has good memories associated with it, as opposed to all the bad ones.” He took the picture out of her hands without touching her and set it back on the dresser. Moving over to the bed, he lay back casually, watching her as she moved around. His fly was still undone, his chest still bare, the muscles accentuated as he rested his arms behind his head. “So…you said you wanted to do things. What sorts of things, Joey?”

“Well, we could talk.”

“About what?”

She touched the picture once again. “What was her name?”

“Who?”

She met his gaze evenly, knowingly. “Your personal earthquake.”

“I’m wondering where exactly that’s your business.”

“It’s not.” She shrugged and walked a little closer to him, edging around the side of the bed. “But I’ve always been concerned about things that I have no right to be. So I was just curious. Was it Jen? Or Tamara? Or maybe someone new?”

He quirked a smile, one side of his lips rising. “So, you know all about my romantic exploits.”

“Not all. Enough.” She moved back to the end of the bed, sitting down at his feet. “I have to say, Pacey, I’m a little disappointed in you.”

“That seems to be going around.”

“Oh really? Are you not living up to your reputation?”

“You’d have to ask them that, now wouldn’t you?” His smile widened and he tilted his head. “So, how did you get Jen to let it slip?”

“I knew she’d hung around with you a lot at Thanksgiving. A few shots of tequila, a few leading questions and there you were, all sprawled out for me to see.”

“Really? I must have made a nice impression.”

“She told me you were still in love with me.”

“I was.”

“You’re not anymore?”

Her disbelieving tone almost made him laugh. “You sound unconvinced.” Pacey shook his head. “Why shouldn’t I be over you, Potter? You’re obviously over me.”

“I was over you a long time ago.”

“Well, I was obviously more in love when we parted ways…so I guess I’m allowed a longer period of mourning, huh?”

“Jen doesn’t seem to think you’re over me. And I would have to say that your unwillingness to participate in my wedding would support her claim.”

“Right. Because falling out of love with you has everything to do with just sucking up the fact that you guys deliberately cheated on me and being the bestest of friends again?” He laughed, bitterly this time. “You’re just as deluded as Dawson is if you believe that.”

She moved from the bed, standing up and looking down on him. “Careful, Pacey. That carefully crafted pseudo-casual manner is slipping. If you don’t watch it, the truth is liable to slip out.”

“And what truth would that be, Joey?”

“That Tamara and Jen are just ploys to get my attention. You knew that Jen would tell me eventually and I’d have to come and see for myself if it was true.”

“And since it is?”

She tugged her T-shirt off and tossed it aside. Pacey’s eyes traveled over her chest, bare of any lingerie as her hands moved down to her shorts. She unfastened them and pushed them off, disrobing completely in front of him. “I thought I’d remind you of what you were trying to forget.”

“And why would you do that?” His heart was beating wildly and he hated himself, hated being so weak where she was concerned.

“Because,” she shrugged and moved toward him, her naked body glowing golden in the fading light. “I like it when you love me, Pacey.”

“That’s what you have Dawson for.”

“He doesn’t love me like you do.”

“I don’t love you.”

“You do.” She sat beside him, her hand moving to the opening of his shorts. She reached inside and found his cock once more, stroking the tip with the lightest of touches. “You hate yourself for it, but you do.”

“And so how exactly does that put us here?” He didn’t removed her hand, just stared at her with an unwavering gaze. “Me lying on my bed, you naked beside me, your hand down my shorts?”

“Well, we could take off your shorts.”

“Is that what you want, Joey?”

“You know what I want, Pacey.”

“Do I?” He reached down and wrapped his hand around her wrist, stilling it. “Maybe I need to hear you say it.”

“I want you to make love to me, Pacey. I want you to love me the way you used to. The way no one but you can.”

“Not even Dawson?”

“Not even Dawson.”

He released her hand and moved off the other side of the bed. He stripped his shorts and boxers down and lay back on the bed. “Then come here.”

She shook her head, moving to kneel at his feet. Her hands ran over his legs, her nails digging into the flesh just enough to send shivers throughout his body. He could feel the skin rising in their wake. Satisfied with the faint red marks she’d left on his skin, she moved upward, settling between his thighs. Pacey parted his legs further, giving her more room as she leaned into him, placing soft kisses up his chest.

Pacey kept his hands at his sides, unwilling to interrupt her slow and thorough exploration of him. She moved up to kiss his nipples, letting her hot breath stir the dark hair that covered them as her own long, silky hair brushed the sensitive skin of his chest and stomach. He groaned softly, the sound a low rumble in his throat as Joey ventured down his body, her mouth finally wrapping itself around his swollen cock.

“Oh, Joey…” His soft sigh had been years in coming. Wanting her hadn’t stopped the day she’d told him about Dawson. Nothing had stopped that day except their relationship and his friendships. Every emotion had remained strong, raging inside him like a river.

She lifted her head at his voice, smiling at him. “Have you missed me, Pacey?”

“Yes,” he breathed.

“I’ve missed you too.” She straddled him, facing toward the foot of the bed. He rested his hands on her hips, slowly sliding them around her waist as he sat up. He spread his legs further, hooking them over the edges of the bed, holding Joey tight against him.

“Have you?” He breathed in her ear, suckling gently at her earlobe.

“Yes.”

“Tell me.”

Joey thrust down on him, arching her back. Her breasts thrust up into the air, the hard nipples dancing before Pacey’s eyes. She moved her hands to his thighs to help control her movements, her nails digging in once more. He winced as she broke the skin, small pools of blood welling up on the golden flesh.

“You fill me, Pacey. So completely. I missed you. Missed the way you move, the way you fuck.” She gasped as his hands moved up still further, cupping her breasts, pinching the nipples hard. “I love the way you make me feel so reckless and abandoned. I love when you make me…” She gasped as Pacey released her and lay back, his hands on her hips again, slamming her down on top of him. “Make me…” She gave up speaking, gave up thinking. Violent tremors ran through her as she came, wetness covering him. She ground her ass against his body, savoring the heat of him.

Pacey felt her body clench around him and dug his fingers into her hips. The day she’d told him about Dawson he’d done the same thing to her chin, leaving bruises he’d regretted for a long time. These bruises, he was sure he’d never regret.

Joey looked back at him over her shoulder, her expression perplexed. “What’s wrong?”

“What do you mean?”

“You didn’t…” She frowned. “Why didn’t you?”

“I want something more.”

Her eyes narrowed. “What?”

He eased her off of him and stood up beside the bed. “You know what I want, Joey.”

“I do.” She grinned up at him and slid off the mattress, sinking to her knees in front of him. Her mouth engulfed him once more, her tongue busily cleaning him of the taste of her. She carefully curled her hand around his testicles, cupping them gently; a sharp contrast to the marks she’d left on his thighs.

Sucking hard, Joey focused her attention on the tip of his cock. The hungry suction matched Pacey’s forward thrusts as he tangled a hand in her hair, holding her to him. Joey released him and moved her hands to his ass, pressing him even tighter against her.

His fingers curled into a fist, her hair tangled in it like silk as his strokes grew jerky. Joey gasped slightly as he pushed into her then sucked hard as he spilled into her mouth. She swallowed greedily until he relaxed his hold on her hair and let her move away from him.

She stayed on her knees, staring up at him, licking her lips. “You never change, Pacey.”

“Surprisingly, Joey, I’m beginning to realize you never do either.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

He shook his head and sank back onto his bed, his own knees weak. “You say I give you something no one else can, not even your fiancé.”

“So?”

“But you’re going to go back to him, aren’t you?” Sadness laced his tone and he refused to look at her as she stood up and started to get dressed. “You’re going to go ahead with your wedding as if this never happened…” 

“No.” She shook her head as she slipped into her shorts. “We’ll know it happened, Pacey. Just like we’ll know that whenever I need you, you’ll be there.”

“I thought you loved me once, Joey.”

“I do.”

“This isn’t love.”

“When I broke things off with you, you went right back to Andie,” Joey reminded him. “You used her to get your mind off of me. And you did it all in the name of love.”

“So what are you trying to get your mind off of, Jo?” He watched her through narrowed eyes. “Or what are you trying to prove?”

“Nothing, Pacey. I just think I like the fact that you need me. You try and move on with your life, but all you do is wait for me. It’s kind of powerful.” She sat on the edge of the bed. “You’re the only man who has ever made me feel powerful, Pacey. Because you’re the only man who has ever needed me so much.”

“Lucky me.”

She leaned in and kissed him, slow and sexy. When she pulled away, her dark eyes were hazy with spent passion. “I’ll see you at dinner tonight. And I know you’ll make the right choice when it comes to answering Dawson’s question.”

“What question?”

She shook her head as she stood up. “I’ll see you tonight, Pacey. Won’t I?”

“You’re the one who thinks she knows me.”

“I do know you, Pacey. Better than you think.”

 

~**~  
Pacey walked into the restaurant and watched Dawson and Joey at their table. Jen sat there with them, looking completely out of place and uncomfortable. A small smile danced across his face as they interacted. It was sad, sadder than he cared to imagine, that Joey had spent the afternoon in his bed and she was now leaning into Dawson.

They were whispering to each other, oblivious as usual to the rest of the world, and he couldn’t help but wonder what they whispered when all their secrets were left unsaid.

“Can I help you, sir?”

“Actually,” Pacey smiled again at the maitre d. “I’m a guest of the Leery party right over there.”

“You must be Mr. Witter.”

“That I am.”

“Right this way, sir.”

He followed the man; his eyes still trained on the table. Everyone seemed to notice his approach at the same time, though each had a different reaction to it. Jen looked confused and worried, her gaze moving from Pacey to Joey. Dawson looked happy. Relieved, even. As irritatingly naïve as Dawson could be, it was almost heartwarming how much stock he put in his fairy tale endings. And Joey…Pacey couldn’t help but smirk. Joey looked completely unsurprised. She’d known that afternoon that he’d show up.

She’d said as much. Sure that he’d do exactly what she wanted, what she wished.

“Pacey.” Dawson stood up and extended his hand, glad to make the metaphorical a reality. “I’m glad you came.”

“How could I refuse such a…irresistible invitation?” He gave Joey a look as he sank down across from her. “Joey.”

“Hello, Pacey.”

“Jen.” He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, his breath warm against her ear. “Surprised?”

She nodded. “It’s nice to see you, Pacey.”

“It’s been a while.”

“It’s been a while for all of us,” Dawson interjected. “Which is sort of the purpose for this whole dinner.”

Everyone turned their attention to him as he spoke. Pacey nodded to the waiter who poured him a glass of wine then focused on Dawson.

“As you both know, Joey and I are going to get married. We’ve been doing a lot of talking about things, as we’ve been getting ready, and we realized…we both realized that our wedding won’t be as perfect as we want it to be without our friends being part of it.”

Jen raised an eyebrow. “And we’ve been friends lately?”

“No.” Joey shook her head. “That’s the problem. We were friends for so long, all of us. Pacey, Dawson and I for the first most of our lives and you since you moved down from New York. Now, I know that there have been differences…and outright hostility. Which is what this is about. Dawson and I would like to see if you would be willing to call a truce.”

“A truce?”

“A…re-establishing of our friendship.” Dawson gave Pacey a long look. “I know that we did something unconscionable, but it’s been three years now. And I would like it if you would accept my apology for what I did…what I helped do.”

“Even though you’re not sorry?” Pacey asked with a grim smile. “You said as much in the letter, Dawson. You’re not sorry that you slept with Joey, you’re just sorry I got hurt, right?”

“You said something very similar to me when you first fell for her.”

“You weren’t dating her at the time.”

“Rehashing this isn’t going to solve anything.” Joey looked from one to the other. She stared at Pacey for a long moment, something deep in her eyes. Even after all the time that had passed, he could read her expressions so easily. Listen to Dawson, do as he asks. Do as I told you. Because you love me. She turned away from him and smiled at Jen. “Jen, I know we got started out on the wrong foot. And I know we stayed there for a long time, but I was wondering if you’d be willing to be my maid of honor?”

Jen smiled, surprised even though she’d expected that was what the whole event had been geared around. “Sure, Joey. I’d love to.”

Dawson smiled at Jen then turned to Pacey. “That sort of gives away why I’ve asked you here tonight, Pace. As much as it means to me to have your friendship again, it would mean the world to me if you were by my side as my best man.”

Joey reached over and took Dawson’s hand. Triumph lit her eyes as Pacey nodded. “No.”

“What?”

He couldn’t help but smile at Joey and Dawson’s combined gasps of disbelief. “No.”

“You can’t…” Joey glared at him, her eyes promising retribution.

“Why?”

It was Dawson’s plaintive question that Pacey honored with a response. “Because, Dawson. History, as nice as it is and as fondly as I look back on some of the things we shared, isn’t worth the heartache I suffered at your hands. You and Joey don’t exist to me anymore as anything other than a sometimes unpleasant memory. I don’t think fondly of you, I don’t reminisce. You mean nothing to me anymore. You stopped being important the day I realized that you didn’t give a shit about me or my feelings or anything else. The only thing that mattered to you was a victory.”

“I…”

“You said in your letter that everyone always told you that I was the better man, Dawson. You said that because it was probably a joke to you. How could I be the better man? I mean, I was always in your shadow, right? My father respected you more than he did me. Joey wanted you more than she did me. You want to call me the better man, because he would forgive you for everything. Well, I have it on good authority, Dawson, that I am the better man.” He smiled at Joey knowingly. “But that won’t ever make me your best man.”

He started to walk away, reveling in the outrage and indignation he could hear behind him. About halfway to the door, he stopped and turned around, digging something out of his coat pocket.

“I almost forgot. I won’t be in your wedding. I won’t be at your wedding. But I did get you a little something. I think you’ll really enjoy it. And trust me, it’s something that you’ll love, after all I know you guys better than you think I do.” He set down the package and smiled at his old friends. “Have a nice life.”

 

~**~  
Pacey closed the apartment door behind him and leaned on it, heaving a huge sigh. Dan looked up from the book he was reading and smiled at his roommate. “You almost look human, man.”

“I almost feel that way.” He pushed off and moved into the center of the room. “So, I delivered the present. Thanks for you help.”

“My pleasure.”

“So, you want to go out on the town? Hit a few bars, meet a few women?”

“I have a woman. Besides…” Dan hefted the video camera he’d just removed from Pacey’s bedroom. “I’m thinking about furthering my exploits as a filmmaker.”

“Dan? I’ve dealt with that once already. How about you give up your illustrious porn career and buy me a bottle of tequila?”

“Hell, Pacey, you let me bring Vivian along, I’ll buy you a case of tequila and a night of lap dances.”

“Dan?” Pacey looped his arm over his roommate’s shoulder. “Have I ever told you you’re my best friend?”


End file.
